The Peace Process
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Instead of Lissa and Chrom, it is Aversa and Gangrel who find the main character on the open field when they attack a Ylissian village. This major change is all for the better and brooks a peace agreement between the two nations. Thus, the Avatar becomes a true Plegian in both blood and spirit to create a truly happy ending for Plegia and Ylisse.
1. Peace Agreement

A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. It belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" snarled Chrom angrily, he turned to his sister. "Please, reconsider! I beg of you, Emm!"

"Oho, I thought Ylisse was seeking peace?" said King Gangrel's Right-hand. "We offer you a peace treaty and now you claim that we have foul intentions? Were all those speeches about peace a complete lie, O Exalt?"

Emmeryn kept her face pensive as she carefully surveyed the contract in detail. It was everything that she had yearned for, except…

"If you so wish it, we could shift arrangements so that your younger sister is the one chosen instead," said the Right Hand. Gangrel sat quietly on his posh chair with a smirk adorning his features. He enjoyed watching the Ylissian barbarians squirm as they attempted to get out of this generous peace offer. "Of course, she has no mark of royal birth so you would have to offer us something to compensate for your impure kin. That worn royal trinket should suffice."

Emmeryn froze for a tenth of a second. Gangrel forced himself not to snicker in glee. They wouldn't give that up regardless of what the penalty may be. The prissy bitch's speeches about peace only extended so far as keeping the royal coffers safe while letting her people get looted and killed by his Plegian forces. Now, Plegia had changed tactics and brooked a peace agreement. Emmeryn was forced to accept meeting them in Plegian home territory and accepting Plegia's own version of the 'peace process' or else Emmeryn would appear to be a sham to her own people. Gangrel jubilantly contemplated the irony of how a peace process could be just as damaging as a war mandate. Patronization was the most powerful form of politics, after all.

How his Right Hand so shrewdly attacked the prissy blonde bitch's family with his sharp tongue! Bringing up a deep-seeded personal shame of Emmeryn's little sister, then suggesting that the little minx be carted off as damaged goods for the sustained peace of both nations. The man before him was both a political and tactical genius in every respect. Gangrel admitted that his Right Hand had humbled him in many ways over the course of a few short months. Plegia was now on the verge of a golden age because of him.

"That is unnecessary," said Emmeryn after a lengthy stretch of silence within the room. "I accept these ironclad terms. I trust that peace shall be ensured between our nations once I've begun preparations."

Emmeryn signed-up the document in one fell swoop. Gangrel couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing in his chair. Aversa smiled in glee at the transpiring events. The Right Hand accepted the document back and handed it to Gangrel to sign off.

"Sister, no! There has to be a better-" Chrom was cut off.

"Hold your tongue, Prince," said Emmeryn in a clipped tone. She was forced to pull rank to temper her brother's seething rage. Chrom felt his anger wilt as he saw his older sister's pleading eyes. "It would be best that you conduct yourself in a manner befitting your noble status. You shall rule Ylisse from henceforth and must remember your own importance."

Chrom looked down at the floor in anger, Lissa buried her face in her hands and openly wept, and Frederick closed his eyes in solemn acceptance of Emmeryn's selfless judgment.

Emmeryn peered toward Gangrel and bowed deeply. Gangrel had just finished signing the document and openly laughed at the prissy bitch's humbled posture. Oh, victory was so sweet!

"I shall begin immediately as an act of good faith to ensure our commitment," said Emmeryn to the Plegian diplomats, "…It shall be my pleasure to serve as your noble concubine from henceforth, Milord."

Gangrel clapped his Tactician on the shoulders in acknowledgement for his services. The Tactician had one more strategy to make just to add salt to the wound.

"Do not dawdle," said Robin smoothly. Chrom glared at his newly hated rival in anger. The upstart had got his sister sold to the enemy for 'peace'. "Both our citizens' lives shall be in continued jeopardy until you arrive at Plegia's capital. Make haste, good lady so that you may fulfill your wifely duties."

Chrom clenched his teeth at that. He loathed himself for being unable to do anything and swore to never forget his sister's noble sacrifice for everlasting peace between the two nations. He knew that any attempt to take Emmeryn back now would be an act of war.

Gangrel made a show of staring at Emmeryn lecherously. Gangrel decided that after he had his fill and she bore him a child that he would send her off to other nobles as a persuasive tool. The peaceful and serene reputation of the former Exalt would do well in getting men hardened to want turns with her.

Everybody knew that Emmeryn would do what she always did. She would strive towards peace for her beloved countrymen at whatever punishment and cost to herself. The peace brooked by this agreement would be one that was hailed throughout the ages by both nations.


	2. Two Years Later

"Hello, O Exalt," spoke Robin to the incoming travelers, "Safe travels, I hope? I've heard many tales of Regna Ferox's rather treacherous terrain and even more vile bandits who lurk about."

"Nothing that my blade couldn't handle," replied Chrom gesturing to Falchion strapped to his belt. Chrom peered carefully at Robin. "I'm surprised that the King's Right Hand saw fit to come himself."

"But of course! We most show good faith in our commitment to keeping the peace between nations," said Robin jovially, "This joint military venture to represent the East-Khan Flavia shall help further uniting our two nations and once victory is settled then we shall have enough manpower to push the Risen out of our lands for the next few seasons."

Robin clapped his hands together. "Now, allow me to introduce to you my lovely wife and my best friend. Both of which serve pertinent roles in the Plegian military force and are no strangers to combat themselves."

"This is Tharja," said Robin introducing his wife. "She has birthed two lovely children for me and-"

Chrom stared and felt a shiver crawl up his spine upon gazing at the peculiar-looking banshee woman. Robin explained that she was the head of the magical research department and an expert in the darkest of magic. Chrom made a mental note to keep away from her in the battlefield. Gods, help him! He was so creeped out…

"And this is my second-in-command, Henry," continued Robin happily, entirely unaware of Chrom's inner horror. "His humor is a bit… crude, but he has a good heart. He's done well in researching the Risen while not called on duty."

Chrom tried not to wince as Henry held up a severed Risen arm and explained the pros of researching the undead to find weaknesses. He attempted to keep his voice check and politely nodded when the social cues were prompted. Chrom began to introduce his own small entourage.

"This is Frederick, my loyal and honorable knight," began Chrom, Frederick took a customary bow and Robin responded in kind. "And this is Stahl and Kellam, Kellam shall serve as our replacement should the need arise."

"Ah, interesting," said Robin before given the customary bows. "You've prepared well, O Exalt. I've heard that you now have a child, too? You have my congratulations. I've heard quite a many tales of your wife's beauty and her dancing abilities are well-known thanks to her theater performances across all the lands."

"Er, thank you, your words are most gracious, Tactician," said Chrom feeling put off. Chrom attempted to change tactics. "Tell me, do the rumors speak truly of Gangrel's…?"

"Hm? Oh, you've heard? I had hoped that it would be a surprise," said Robin smiling, "Why yes, Emmeryn has fulfilled her commitments and gave birth to Gangrel's first child! A most splendid occasion, indeed! I dare say, the boy is as strong as an ox and feisty too!"

"Yes," said Chrom sourly as he moved his face downward. He wouldn't show weakness or shame in front of this bastard. "A truly splendid occasion…"


	3. Two Years Earlier

"I am here, Milord," spoke Emmeryn, bowing in servitude to her now King-Husband. "Do you have need of me?"

Gangrel, the King and now her husband, turned from the window of his grandiose bedroom. The maids closed the door to leave them alone. Gangrel smirked in satisfaction as he swayed over to her.

"How does it feel to be in my clutches?" said Gangrel sneering, he forcefully grabbed her chin and moved his face in front of hers to look directly at her eyes. "How does it feel to lose everything that you know? Was it truly worth leaving all your loved ones, your citizens, and giving up all that power to your inept brother?"

Gangrel's features grew more frenzied. "Look at you now! I could do anything that I wanted to you and nobody would stop me! Was it worth it, you self-righteous bitch?!"

Emmeryn froze for a few moments. Her face appeared more tired and burdened. Her stature seemed to grow more rigged and a distinct firmness developed in her eyes. Gangrel withdrew his hand and moved back to take her full features in. Gangrel had assigned her to wear a black one-piece frock. It covered her modesty and gave an image of nobility for the royal wedding ceremony; however once it was removed then Emmeryn would be left bare as nothing was underneath.

"I understand, Milord," responded Emmeryn carefully, "What would you ask of me?"

"Take that ugly frock off," said Gangrel, a visage of insanity present. "And get on your knees, you craven bitch."

Emmeryn obediently unknotted the back of her frock and quickly took her headpiece off to toss it to the side. Her hair appeared more disheveled as her frock fell ungracefully to the floor. Gangrel couldn't help but stare in lewd shock upon seeing Emmeryn's sensual body. He decided then to indulge in his carnal desires as he felt his privates harden. Robin had been right. Emmeryn being a spoil of the peace treaty was reward enough for Gangrel. He decided to change his initial plans and instead keep Emmeryn to himself. Despite the fact that he hated her and her entire family for the actions of her genocidal maniac of a father, Gangrel admitted bitterly that he wouldn't be able to withstand his own carnal pleasures considering Emmeryn's perfect physique.

"On your knees." said Gangrel threateningly. Gangrel felt self-gratification in ordering the hypocritical bitch in front of him.

In Gangrel's mind, she had no right to act as a leader representing peace when her own father mercilessly led a genocide upon millions of Plegians. It was the Ylissian's own fault that their empire had crumbled after her father's death and they had no right to call _him _a Mad King when her father had been a hundred times worse and nearly destroyed both nations with endless warring. What right did Ylisse have to take the moral high-ground when it was Plegia that had suffered for years due to Ylisse's actions?

What about the fact his entire family had been slaughtered? Many burdens and expectations were forced upon him by his people at a very young age. Gangrel never had time to grieve for his loved ones and had abandoned the concept of kindness as naïve weakness. Life was survival of the mightiest. Only power and fear led to respect by all. Kindness meant watching everyone you loved die and everything you cherished burned aflame by those who exploited your innocence as weakness. Gangrel had learned that lesson only too well during his early childhood at the hands of Emmeryn's father. He would never forget the laughter of the Ylissian army as they torched the royal palace and murdered his family.

The stark naked Emmeryn got on her knees in front of her Lord-Husband. Emmeryn fully understood where this was leading to and decided that she needed to take the initiative or else Gangrel's demands could worsen. She had resolved herself to this union and all that it encompassed for the good of peace between nations. Sexual depravity was a small price to pay compared to warfare between nations and all the wanton lootings, village burnings, civilian massacres, and massive rapes that happened during all wars.

Emmeryn unbuckled his belt and fluidly tossed it aside. Before Gangrel could demand anything, Emmeryn pulled down his satin pants and undergarments. Knowing what shallow men like Gangrel expected, Emmeryn took his entire manhood into her mouth and speedily began bobbing her head. When Gangrel choked in a sudden whirlwind of confusion and pleasure, Emmeryn began pretending to moan while sucking him off because she understood that men like Gangrel wanted such superficial gestures to re-affirm their confidence and ignore their shallow weaknesses.

When Gangrel put his left hand on Emmeryn's head to urge her to go faster, Emmeryn began rapidly increasing the frequency of her fellatio. Gangrel couldn't help openly moaning as waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body. She licked every inch of his manhood and the pace that she kept up was exhilarating.

"Ohhhh, yesss…." hissed Gangrel throwing his head back and thrusting his hips into Emmeryn's face. He didn't need to hold her head in place as she gradually increased her licking and sucking of his manhood to keep in tempo with him.

Finally, he climaxed and allowed himself to release in Emmeryn's warm mouth. Emmeryn greedily tried to take as much of Gangrel's shaft into her mouth as possible and drank his cum. She knew that doing so would please her King-Husband. Gangrel growled in animalistic pleasure at Emmeryn's intuitive ministrations.

Emmeryn removed her mouth with a light pop sound and made sure to drink all his cum. Exhausted, Emmeryn fell woozily onto the floor. Dizziness briefly set in Gangrel's mind; along with a feeling of great euphoria. Emmeryn was even better than the maidservants in pleasuring him.

Gangrel looked down predatorily at Emmeryn's nude and sweating body. The smell of sex permeated the atmosphere between them and Gangrel's dick hardened after a few moments of lustfully gazing at Emmeryn's body. Quickly, he threw off his shirt and undershirt to display his full glory. He hoisted the nude Emmeryn up and rapidly made it onto the luxurious velvet bed. He threw her a tad roughly and then got on top of her.

Emmeryn, without needing to be told, obediently spread her legs for Gangrel. Gangrel hungrily entered her pussy and began a slow pace before rapidly picking up speed. Emmeryn didn't have to fake her moans this time. Gangrel picked-up the pace as he took Emmeryn's loud moans as encouragement.

However, once Gangrel was deep inside her, he raised the upper part of his body by his arms and snarled at her.

"You're… IMPURE!" snarled Gangrel throatily, he couldn't help his voice cracking from the pleasure induced haze in his mind.

Emmeryn's eyes briefly widened in panic before she quickly calculated what needed to be done to please Gangrel. She couldn't allow the peace treaty to fall out because of this. She would do everything in her power to protect her people. To do that now, she was required to please Gangrel and bear him an heir.

Gangrel slowly began to pull out, only for Emmeryn's legs to tightly encircle his waist and hold onto him. Emmeryn pulled him deeper inside herself and moaned aloud. Gangrel let out a snort of pleasure and struggled to keep himself focused. It was hard when a majority of his horny psyche simply wanted to keep going and finish inside this traitorous whore beneath him.

"Master…" said Emmeryn huskily. She had long ago resigned herself to this fate of working selflessly. In her own mind, Emmeryn felt that she deserved this punishment. "Take me master, I am yours. Take me!"

"You bitch!" yelled Gangrel enraged. He began to see red despite the hazy state of mind from his arousal. "Do you think that you will get away with this affront to m-ahhhh…!"

"I'm your bitch, Master," continued Emmeryn huskily. Emmeryn forced herself to gaze at Gangrel lewdly. "Take me, do with me as you see fit. Cum inside me! Please! I need you inside me, my master!"

She needed him to believe this, even if it was only briefly. Once she became pregnant with his heir then it would strengthen her position and create political doubt in slaying her. Thus, the peace treaty would be kept intact. Gangrel couldn't help but act on his sexual impulses.

Gangrel lifted her up, Emmeryn wrapped her arms around his neck, Gangrel began pounding into Emmeryn vigorously after having been aroused further by her enticing comments and Emmeryn sung three syllables in a crescendo near Gangrel's right ear to manipulate him into increasing the pace of his shaft inside her womanhood.

"Yes, Master Gangrel!" hollered Emmeryn unchastely, "Yes, Master Gangrel! YES!"

"You stupid bitch!" yelled Gangrel angrily, he kept pounding into her despite these bitter feelings. "It's your entire family's fault that I became a monster! Your father killed everyone I loved and I was forced to watch them be butchered like animals!"

Emmeryn moaned aloud as Gangrel quickened his pace and relentlessly pounded into Emmeryn's body. Strangely, Emmeryn held her legs more tightly around Gangrel. She secured her arms more tightly around his neck and pressed her voluptuous breasts closer to Gangrel's chest.

"Why am I called Mad King?! What did I ever do that was even a tenth as horrific as your evil father?! It wasn't a war that he waged, it was genocide! I have a whole royal crypt with my entire family buried to prove it! My entire dynasty wiped out! I had to learn the hard way that morality is just a word and that my own people and advisors would take advantage of me because people are always selfish!"

Gangrel maniacally pounded into her. Emmeryn moaned in both pain and pleasure. She began kissing his lower jaw line passionately. She moved her arms underneath his armpits and began to caress his back. Emmeryn kept kissing around his neck and collarbone. Her moans grew louder and more breathless as Gangrel kept-up his sexual aggression.

"And you, you fucking bitch! What right do you have to say you're an emissary of peace and only want peace among our nations after massacring mine?! What right do you have to imply I'm some relic of the past war when it was your nation that forced me to endure such horrors?! Why am I the evil one for wanting justice for the horrific death of my family?! Am I to simply do nothing while your people jeer at me by calling me Mad King and accuse me of tyranny after your King's slaughtering of my people?! The loss of my entire family never crossed any of your stupid Ylissian minds, did it?! You're just like your father, you think nothing of Plegian's suffering and go around making demands while calling us villains when we do the same!"

Emmeryn moaned in ecstasy from Gangrel's frantic penetrations. Emmeryn moved her face to start kissing randomly upon Gangrel's nose, cheeks, and forehead tenderly. Gangrel balked at the tenderness and love that Emmeryn was suddenly radiating. What was going on here? She was just trying to fool him!

"D-don't you dare feign liking me when all your family and people have ever seen me as is pure evil! I understood that lesson long ago. It's why I never wanted an heir until Robin and you forced my hand with that peace treaty! I didn't ever want the possibility of losing more family or having another innocent child forced to watch death around them! But now, I have to make an heir with a whore like you! YOU STUPID BITCH! HASN'T YOUR FAMILY HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY!?"

Emmeryn looked stricken by those words and leaned her head back as she began moaning louder. In and out, in and out, in and out – it was finally time. Gangrel snarled as he realized, once again, that people around him exploited and deceived him. He let out a howl of animalistic rage as he finally climaxed at the same time as Emmeryn.

"Gangrel - !" hollered Emmeryn throatily, large spurts of his cum combined with a tightening of her pussy. "I'M SORRY!"

Both felt a vast wave of pleasure as they fell onto the bed while still climaxing. Gangrel lay on top of Emmeryn's bountiful chest as she rhythmically messaged his scalp with her fingers from her left hand.

Gangrel rose by his forearms and moved towards Emmeryn's face. Emmeryn's legs were still wrapped securely around Gangrel's torso and it seemed she was intent on keeping their privates joined. Emmeryn began to caress Gangrel's right cheek with her right hand. Gangrel snarled as he tried to suppress the feelings of vulnerability and weakness within himself. These feelings of his heart soaring was just a falsehood made by that evil god Grima. He needed to keep firm and strong so that he wouldn't be taken advantage of by this Ylessian whore below him.

"Who did you give away your virginity to?!" said Gangrel demandingly; if she didn't give him answers then he would punish her.

Emmeryn flinched as her fingers froze in place at his cheek. She withdrew her hand and closed her eyes as her visage changed to appear more burdened. Gangrel almost smirked because it was clear that Emmeryn was hiding something of great import from him. Anger, rage, and giddiness seemed to intermingle; Gangrel wanted a reason to be mad so he could begin _correcting _her behavior.

"Milo – Master… please, I would gladly do anything for you," said Emmeryn sullenly, "But please… _please_, don't ask this. I swear to submit and please you in any other form, as is my duty as your wife, but not this… please don't ask about this…"

Gangrel became fed-up with the two-faced nature of the bitch under him. She always presented herself as innocent and pure. This had always pissed him off to no end. She was nothing but a conniving bitch and this proved it!

Without warning, Gangrel punched the slut in the face. Emmeryn closed her eyes and took the blow without protecting herself. Enraged, Gangrel kept pummeling Emmeryn relentlessly. Emmeryn tried to simply accept the beating at first but eventually brought her arms to her face to defend herself. Tears began trickling down Emmeryn's cheeks as she begged for her Master to stop his beating. Eventually, Gangrel stopped and observed his artwork with a bright smile. Emmeryn had several bruises on both cheeks, a black eye on her right eye, and a swollen bleeding bottom lip. Perhaps now the bitch would obey her Master as agreed by the peace treaty?

Emmeryn began to cover her face and cry aloud. Gangrel got annoyed and backhanded her harshly.

"Let me guess, you have some knight and shining armor in Ylisse who you suspect will rescue you? Probably like some scripted love story." spat Gangrel in disgust. "Or perhaps, you went hanky-panky with your dear younger brother? Royal bloodline needs to remain pure and all, according to your Halidom."

"No…" squealed Emmeryn miserably, she shook her head as she refused to even look at Gangrel. Gangrel smirked as he felt the latter joke was onto something. "Please stop…"

"Out with it, you craven bitch!" shouted Gangrel, "What? Don't want to admit that you were licking his dick like a lollipop?"

"I… Master Gangrel, _please_ –" Emmeryn was cut off from speaking further.

Gangrel took her arms and forced them above her head. She was forced to look at him in her weary, beaten, exhausted, and pitiable state. Gangrel's fury hadn't wavered in the slightest as Emmeryn openly wept in her own misery. She didn't want anyone else to know… she couldn't take the cruel judgment, the shame, the guilt, and the misery…

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" snarled Gangrel, he had finally lost all patience. "I ORDER YOU AS YOUR KING, YOU BITCHY TWO-FACED SHREW!"

A light seemed to die in Emmeryn's eyes as her face went back to the mask slipped. The persona that she had carved since childhood was thrown away and in its place was the unvarnished truth.

"I… was raped… as a child," admitted Emmeryn as stoically as she could manage. Gangrel froze in shock. Clear, this was a lie? No villager, priest, or any of the assorted Halidom nobles could get away with raping the Princess of the Ylissian Halidom, after all. "The one responsible was…"

Fresh tears began to overtake Emmeryn's eyes and obscured her vision. They began pouring out in waves as Gangrel observed dispassionately. She felt so surreal explaining all this. It was going to all fall apart because she hadn't properly thought through how to handle the scheming of Gangrel's Right Hand, Robin. She could no longer keep her family safe or her kingdom. It was all too much…

Emmeryn sucked in air to prepare and then continued. Knowing that, either way, she had completely failed everyone's expectations of her back in Ylisse.

"The one who raped me was my father."

Gangrel's mouth went slack in horrified shock. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. No… that couldn't be true… that would mean…

"Your father didn't inexplicably die…" whispered Gangrel upon realization.

"I was ten years old when he forced himself upon me." said Emmeryn tearfully, "He threatened to start with Lissa once he deemed her old enough. I had been through so much… I couldn't let him do that to my – to my… sister."

Gangrel's memory jolted upon realizing the dates and years fit. A miraculous childbirth on the part of Emmeryn's mother before she finally gave out or…? Gangrel had always thought that Lissa and Emmeryn shared many features. It explained how Lissa was the only child in Ylisse's recorded history to not bear the mark of the Exalt.

"After that, the nobles used my… my sin as a means of extorting more privileges for the religious order and the nobles. I was assaulted and had things thrown at me by the people of Ylisse while trying to brook security and then peace." admitted Emmeryn sullenly, "I… I tried my best but it wasn't enough. The current laws the Halidom enforces on the poor was abominable but they used… they used the information they had as political leverage and I always felt guilt for caving into their demands."

"Why didn't you argue and fight back?" questioned Gangrel. His heart began aching. He realized he had been wrong… oh so wrong. "Why not at least reveal that you slew that tyrant yourself?"

Tears flowed through Emmeryn's cheeks as she shook her head in misery. Gangrel had let go of her arms and she moved them to her face to wipe her endless tears. Gangrel felt a pang in his heart and he was surprised to find that he actually cared now.

"Because doing so would have put Lissa in danger…!" Emmeryn nearly yelled, "And I deserved all the punishment I received! I was born from that wretched man! I had to live in the home that he forced me to do such depraving acts, I had to carry his name, and I had to hide the fact I carried his child… my own sister!"

Emmeryn continued in a quieter tone. "I had an obligation to my baby, I had to be there for my brother, and the people needed me. I did the best I could. Any punishment the Halidom or the people or you put on me, I deserved. I was the child of a monster! I… he made me do so many disgusting things in his bed when I was ten. After he told me that he'd do the same to my baby, I… I took a knife one night, went past his guards because they expected me to come, and I kept stabbing and stabbing until he stopped moving. I… I don't know why I did it but I had to make-up for it. I had to make-up for being born evil, I had to wash the shame away!"

Gangrel felt sick to his stomach. Had he become like her father, the murderous bastard King of Ylisse? A blood puritan that was so extreme about royal bloodlines that he had raped his own daughter... Gangrel shook with fear because he sorely wished to never become like that or the Grimleal.

Emmeryn's tears flowed freely as the dam of her inner feelings burst. "I… I couldn't though. I can't ever keep my thoughts clean. What I really wished for… what I really wanted was to be a coward. To leave this all behind. I wouldn't mind if you had killed me… I would have loved you, if you had let me escape this wretched world of selfish demands so that I could finally have true peace with God – with Naga. I often dreamed of being brain damaged or forgetting everyone so that I'd never have to endure so many demands and sacrifice myself all the time to everyone else's demands and needs. I love Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, I really do, but I can't help but wish I could live as a vegetable with no expectations and responsibility or to just die. I… everything has gone so wrong now! "

Emmeryn let go of the leg lock and spread her legs wide. Gangrel was confused and unsure of what to do as he looked at the beaten face of Emmeryn. A beating that was his part in all of this wretchedness. Guilt consumed him.

"Please… just leave me be…" cried Emmeryn, unwilling to even look at him. "Please…! Just for a day…"

Not knowing what else to do, Gangrel pulled out of her and called for a maidservant. The maidservant put fresh clothes on Gangrel and Gangrel ordered her to gather three other maids and serve his new Queen in anything that she liked. Emmeryn was not to be hurt or made to do anything by herself. Gangrel thought it was the least that he could do. After that, he guiltily walked away and toward Robin's quarters. He needed to speak to his Right Hand on how to fix the mess that he had so stupidly created.

Gangrel didn't realize why he had these elated feelings in his chest and was sick with himself. All he wanted to do was find a way to help Emmeryn. He didn't realize that he had fallen in love with her.


	4. Epilogue

"What do I do?" asked Gangrel as he put his face in his palms and sighed in depression.

He had just finished explaining all the details to Robin in Robin's personal quasi-study, quasi-office. Gangrel didn't even let the oddity of Tharja coming in with a cup of hot chocolate for Robin and affectionately kissing Robin on his forehead bother him. Tharja had since returned to her personal spellcraft room in their mansion to try out a variety of newly created spells on test animals.

Gangrel had learned, much to his horror, that Robin had forbid Tharja from testing spells on their daughters, Morgan and Noire, and had successfully persuaded Tharja after a good round of angry sex. Gangrel made sure to stop Robin short of describing the more kinky activities that the married couple was fond of after clarifying what he meant by problems arising with Emmeryn in the royal bedroom.

"Hmm…" Robin moved back to relax on his recliner. He pondered the sensitive information. He sat straight and focused directly upon Gangrel's eyes. "Have you… fallen for her?"

"I…" began Gangrel, unsure of how to respond. "I… guess… in a manner of speaking… that I… uh… care for her wellbeing."

Gangrel felt a tad squirmish at Robin's piercing gaze. Not much ever got past the man, Gangrel was thankful that Ylisse never got a hold of Robin to take advantage of his amnesia to exploit him. They would likely feign innocence to the misdeeds too since Ylisse lacked any consistent morals unless it helped their rich clergy and noble class.

"Honestly, Milord, there isn't much I can say about this…" said Robin sighing. "I can't really advise you in romantic matters. You don't desire to use this knowledge to your advantage to take more concessions from Ylisse since Emmeryn is spoiled goods…"

"I think it best to simply make her happy and sticking steadfastly to the treaty should help achieve that. We will have to neutralize Grima and my father's fanatic designs somehow. I've already begun a personalized political campaign that focuses on personal choice and self-empowerment instead of this ridiculous devotion to God. Having religion control anything beyond poor people and war propaganda could prove detrimental."

Gangrel nodded his assent. Robin being able to deal with the crazed Grimleal insanity of the end of the world and going to heaven in a rapture to become one with the God Grima was fine by Gangrel. He had enough on his plate after Emmeryn's revelation and his subsequent yearning for her. He was thankful for Robin's hardwork in working to make a society that valued free choice and pragmatism. This would create a society that favored education over religion.

Gangrel sighed and gave his thanks before he rose to leave. He understood what Robin meant. He would have to mend this damage with Emmeryn on his own. Slowly, he walked back to the royal bedchambers.

He would not allow indecisiveness to ruin any chances to make it up to her.

* * *

The next day, Gangrel braced himself and returned to his royal bedchambers. He had paced back and forth outside because he was so deep in his thoughts. He pondered how the conversation would go and what the right thing to say would be.

Gangrel stepped through the door of his bedroom before closing and locking the door. He hoped to keep this event between Emmeryn and himself private; despite knowing rumors would always abound in royal affairs.

"Emmeryn," began Gangrel hesitantly.

Emmeryn looked over from where she sat on the bed. She was still completely nude and didn't seem to be bothered by Gangrel seeing her in such a vulnerable state. The puffiness of her eyes indicated that she had cried herself to sleep last night. Gangrel grimaced as he noticed the maids weren't able to do much for the bruises that he had left on her face.

A mixture of guilt and shame made Gangrel feel restless. He moved over to the bed rapidly and began to open his mouth to start speaking the desperate apologies that seemed to have engraved themselves in his mind and heart. He desperately wished for a second chance to truly be with her and not just as a political concubine to be used as leverage.

However, before he could let loose his feelings, Emmeryn swiftly brought her left hand forward. Instead of a slap, as Gangrel had reasonably anticipated, Emmeryn put her index finger over Gangrel's lips. Emmeryn shook her head.

"Don't worry," said Emmeryn calmly, "You don't have to say anything…"

Gangrel stared in confusion as Emmeryn abruptly began kissing him. He felt himself being pushed onto the royal bed. Before he could process her actions, Emmeryn had already removed his upper garments and cast them aside. She swiftly worked on unbuckling his belt. Gangrel sucked in a breath in shock as he suddenly felt the cool air on his nether-regions. Emmeryn had already discarded his pants and underpants.

Gangrel was about to tell her to stop but froze at the sudden pleasure sensations that he was feeling. Emmeryn's warm mouth had engorged his penis and her tongue was already playing with his balls. Emmeryn began bobbing her head to give Gangrel a better fellatio.

Gangrel gave out an animalistic moan as he instinctively put his hands on top of Emmeryn's head. Emmeryn, accepting this as encouragement, increased the pace of her ministrations to please her master. Gangrel looked down to see Emmeryn bobbing her head as if she was sucking a lollipop. He began moving his pelvis with the pace of her fellatio until finally he came inside of her mouth. Emmeryn didn't stop her fellatio until after drinking all of the contents and using her tongue to keep Gangrel's penis region clean.

Gangrel's privates had hardened again as a result of Emmeryn's continued ministrations. Emmeryn moved to face Gangrel laying on the bed. Gangrel tried getting up only for Emmeryn to begin hugging him. Gangrel's head was suddenly in between Emmeryn's bosoms as she impaled her clit into his shaft. Once his penis was fully submerged, Emmeryn wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry about last night," spoke Emmeryn suddenly, "Take me master!"

Unable to think straight, Gangrel began pumping into her. He was slow at first so as not to hurt her despite being inside her fully. He began sucking her left tit before quickening his pace. Emmeryn made erotic moaning sounds that encouraged Gangrel to quicken his pace even further. Soon, Gangrel changed to the right titty. Emmeryn's moans began to crescendo as Gangrel took both her breasts in his hands and moved them together to suckle both at the same time.

Emmeryn let out a howl of pleasure as she and Gangrel came at the same time. Gangrel removed his mouth from her breasts and let out his own roar. Finally, Gangrel fell backwards with Emmeryn's legs still wrapped around him. He moved his body so her head lay squarely on his chest.

"Master, I'm so sorry for displeasing you yesterday," said Emmeryn tiredly, she looked up to stare at him. She gave him a disarming smile. Gangrel knew that she felt desperate to protect her family and homeland. "I shall strive to be more obedient from now on and take any punishment that you deem necessary."

"Emmeryn, no!" bellowed Gangrel desperately, Emmeryn recoiled at what she believed to be anger. "I… I wanted to apologize for yesterday! I… I want to make things right between us…"

Emmeryn stared at him uncertainly. She calculated in her head whether this was a trick or not. A sudden turnaround in demeanor just seemed too much like a bold-faced trap. Her eyes seemed to dim as the logical part of her mind took over and calculated what to say.

"Sincerely…" said Gangrel sullenly, "I… how can I make it up to you?"

"Nothing at all, my master," said Emmeryn quickly, "Please, I would never be so presumptuous as to demand anything from my Lord-Husband."

"Emmeryn, _please_," begged Gangrel, his eyes staring directly onto hers. "_Please, _tell me. Ask for anything, just name it. Tell me what you want me to do. I want to make this up to you."

Emmeryn closed her eyes. A flood of emotions wafted through her. Anger, pain, revulsion, hate, and rage made her feel as if she was suffocating in her body. She just wanted to play the role that the Goddess Naga had decided for her; she didn't wish to seek the illusive dream of independence and she certainly would never trust Gangrel after yesterday.

"Prove it…" said Emmeryn's voice shakily as tears of anguish flowed down her cheeks. She gazed upon him while desperate trying to keep her face neutral. "Prove it to me with your actions… and I'll consider… I'll consider it. But if… if you're serious, then _please_ _stop talking about it_. I don't want to hold out hope or be reminded of what… transpired… last night."

Gangrel forced himself to nod. He had hoped to give more, much more, than what she was asking. But if this is what it took, then this was what he would do. Slowly, he nudged her head back down to rest on his chest. She had his heart and she didn't even know it.

Their bodies lay entwined physically as they slept together. Entwined to the hip in more ways than one.

* * *

_Two years later after the Ferox tournament_

"Sister!" hollered Chrom as he saw Emmeryn waiting beside Gangrel at Plegia's Gates. "Er – Queen Emmeryn, how fare yo-"

"There is no need for pleasantries, Brother," laughed Emmeryn jovially, "We're among family."

Robin stood beside Chrom smirking as Chrom stepped up to see the baby in Emmeryn's arms.

"Allow me to introduce to you the newest addition to the Plegian royal family," said Emmeryn as Gangrel smiled happily. He removed his right arm from encircling Emmeryn by the waist. "Chrom, this is my son, Iason."

**_Fin_**


End file.
